Test systems for electrical controllers that are also referred to as Systems under Test (SuT) in the following, may consist, for example, of so-called avionics components and are characterized in that the test systems are able to recreate or simulate the original environment of the system under test. For this purpose, the test systems may suitably measure the actions of the system under test and calculate from these actions and other parameters the reactions of the simulated environment of the system under test to these actions in order to subsequently stimulate the system under test accordingly.
The test system is used for simulating a normal system environment for the system under test, as well as for testing the reaction of the system under test to extreme and defective system environments that cannot be produced in the real operating environment of the system under test or only produced with considerable effort or in disproportionately hazardous situations.
Today's test systems are usually designed for the purpose of essentially testing a single system under test at a certain time. In this case, the system under test may consist of several components and vary with respect to its complexity between a few input/output (IO) signals and several hundred IO-signals.
These test systems typically result in a fixed allocation between systems under test, test systems and control unit. In addition, the scalability and the computing power may be limited. Joint tests of several different systems under test frequently can only be carried out under more difficult conditions.